


I'm still standing

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been friends since childhood, finding themselves in a precarious balance of feelings on the edge of breaking. Now that the two reached the third year of high school and their last volleyball tournament, will they be able to love freely?A strenuous game could come in handy.Maybe that's the silver lining.





	I'm still standing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from the last episodes of the second and the third season of the anime, if you haven’t seen it yet. The fanfiction is also inspired by the final extra scene of the third movie of Haikyu!!

The evening was cool and calm. While Oikawa was heading home with Iwaizumi, he thought he was lucky to have known his best friend. They had lost the game against Karasuno, but they had done it side by side, giving everything, and that meant a lot. After all, they had shared so much during their lifetime, from the most unforgettable moments, on which they could still laugh together, to ruinous falls. After being defeated, they had eaten until they were stuffed, played in the gym with the rest of the third-year students, they had shed all the tears that it was possible to shed for that last, faded, possibility of going to the nationals.

None of them would have been on the court the next day. The era of high school tournaments was officially over.

Oikawa had accepted it. Nevertheless, the captain of Aoba Johsai hesitated at the idea of going home and being alone.

"What’s wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, scrutinizing him. "You’re so silent."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep tonight. Instead, I will be thinking about how it went," Tooru admitted with a sigh. The friend said nothing, but Oikawa saw the same mood in his eyes. He knew Iwaizumi too well. "Iwa-chan, would you come to my house? You can stop for the night", he asked.

Iwaizumi shook his head, yet he smiled.

"Wasn't it enough that I put up with you all day, Shittykawa?"

They walked together to the setter's house.

* * *

Tooru's parents greeted Iwaizumi warmly, as usual. They already knew about the outcome of the game and, apart from showing their displeasure, they didn't put pressure on the two boys, so they left their son and his friend alone.

The two entered in Tooru’s room and dropped their gym bags. Without hesitation, Iwaizumi opened one of the wardrobe drawers and pulled out one of the pajamas he had left there because of the frequent sleepovers.

"Would you pass mine?" Tooru asked him and a shirt and a pair of pants were thrown on his face.

"That’s mean, Iwa-chan!"

"What a fuss!"

They changed quickly and went to the bathroom in turn (Hajime noticed that his toothbrush was waiting for him there, as always). When Iwaizumi returned next to the bedroom door, he saw his friend sitting on the futon. On the floor, another futon had been laid by Oikawa during his abscence.

"I’m turning off the light."

Oikawa nodded almost imperceptibly. The ace could see the profile of his pensive face, illuminated only by the street lamps’ light that penetrated through the window.

"I just hope that regrets don't re-emerge now," Iwaizumi thought, slowly approaching him. "There was no one in the prefecture who wanted to get to the nationals more than Tooru. No one."

Iwaizumi admitted to himself that, when he heard his friend inviting him to his home, he feared that the other would collapse at any moment, but later he reproached himself for his lack of trust in the captain. Oikawa was not the same he had been in middle school. He had matured and he would never harm himself again.

Hajime sat beside him, waiting.

"Who do you think will win tomorrow between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno?" Oikawa asked suddenly, in an inscrutable tone of voice.

Iwaizumi sighed. He didn't know if it was a good idea to bring up the topic.

"Everything is possible," he tried. "Shiratorizawa has always been strong, but Karasuno is unpredictable. It will be a good challenge."

"You know," the friend continued, "I never thought there would be another team that could have clashed in the final game with Ushiwaka. We had a score to settle. "

"I know it well. Come here. "

He let Tooru move closer to him and then he put his arm around the captain, stroking his back. Both were looking through the window.

Hajime smiled when the other rested his head on his shoulder. Tooru’s brown hair tickled his neck and his breath came out regularly. More than anything, he wanted to comfort his friend and felt he needed to do it for himself too.

He looked at his friend in the eye and saw something he had never seen so clearly, a sweetness he could not resist.

Both were vulnerable at that moment. Their faces became so close that it was natural to try a kiss.

Iwaizumi shuddered at the contact of their lips. Oikawa's were soft, warm and were eagerly looking for his. It had never happened, but he had to admit he had wanted it more than once over the years. He loved Oikawa so much.

Soon, Hajime began to meet the other’s mouth with passion and pulled the friend to himself. Oikawa didn't want to stay behind, so he stroked the other’s short hair and surrounded his neck with his arms, while the sighs were becoming heavier.

Those sighs. Hajime needed to catch his breath and he reluctantly parted. Their hearts were still beating wildly. Tooru absently stroked the friend’s neck.

They remained in that position for a minute, then the captain let himself go to a loud yawn.

Iwaizumi jerked away and said: "We're both exhausted. I think it's better to go to sleep. "

"All right, Iwa-chan."

They lay facing each other and, as he closed his eyes, Oikawa immediately fell asleep. Iwaizumi noticed it and ran his fingers over his lips still wet with saliva.

"Tooru and I...just kissed..."

* * *

The next morning, Oikawa opened his eyes and noticed that Hajime was lying beside him, still asleep. He smiled at the sight, but then the memory of the previous evening hit him like a ball on his head.

"Last night Hajime and I...it has happened..."

It was absurd. How much he had wanted to kiss him! Even though he had gone out with a couple of girls, in the end, he had always found himself dumped, because he was obsessed with volleyball and, secretly, with his best friend. His best friend who has given all of himself to him to make him feel good, to make him feel loved and make him forget everything. Oikawa's mind raced to every detail, lighting the fire in his chest again, but, in the middle of his thoughts, Iwaizumi began to move and then he opened his eyes.

"Good morning", he said.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan."

The ace ran a hand over his sleepy face, then suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up abruptly.

"Last night we kissed." Oikawa anticipated him.

Hajime said nothing but looked at his hands. Not even the other knew what to say, unsure of the other’s thoughts.

"What do we do now?" the setter asked.

"Could we see the final of the prefecture?"

"Seriously? For me, they can lose both teams, Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. I don't care", Oikawa blurted out with false ease.

"Well," Iwaizumi replied, letting out a sigh and getting out of the futon. "I will go instead."

He was looking for his clothes when Oikawa put his hand on his arm.

"When the game is over, can we talk about what happened?" and stared him straight in the eye. Iwaizumi pursed his lips, then finally said: "I guess there's no choice."

He got so close that the setter thought he wanted to touch his lips, but at the last second, he changed his mind, leaving him with a sense of frustration.

Later he greeted him at the door, having sworn he would not go with him, and, when he was finally alone, he could not think of anything else than "Did he repent of the kiss?". Twenty minutes later, Oikawa was also heading towards the sports hall to watch the game.

* * *

It was taken for granted that Hajime would have found him in no time between the stands of the spectators in raptures. They assisted along with that fight, with no holds barred, to go to the nationals, up to the last point that saw Karasuno as the winner of the prefecture.

"I knew you would come," Iwaizumi told him, once they were gone to avoid the award ceremony.

"In one game Karasuno showed surprising weapons, of which our kohai have to be be informed," said Oikawa, as they walked out of the sports hall.

Hajime nodded.

They talked as usual, and it wasn't something that Tooru could tolerate. For him, trust in Hajime had always been fundamental and he did not like that they were hiding something from each other.

They arrived near Iwaizumi's house, and at that point, Oikawa couldn't take it anymore.

"Iwa-chan!"

"Yes, we have to talk about it, but not here. Come in."

Oikawa nodded. Inside, there was no one. They left their shoes at the entrance and went into the living room.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you."

They sat and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. The ace brought a hand to cover his face and let out a groan.

"Do you repent of what happened between us?" he asked.

Oikawa's face failed. "No, I don't repent of it at all. It was one of the best moments of my life, but if it isn't the same for you...then it's a curse! Maybe you want to forget, and I understand it. If we are in two different universities..."

Next year they will be far away, and the wounds of a friendship ruined by a reckless night would have burned less, he wanted to say, but those words would have broken him inside.

"Oh, no, Tooru", Hajime, retorted, shaking his head. "You see that you are an idiot! You have no idea how long I'd wanted to kiss you."

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, dumbass. I love you a lot.”

"Iwa-chan, I love you too!", Oikawa let out, hugging his best friend. "Here, I said it, I finally admitted it. But, why didn't you confess this morning? I was terrified, you know!"

"Because I was terrified too! When you approached me last night, I feared I was taking advantage because we were both vulnerable." Iwaizumi exclaimed, then he added, slightly embarrassed: “If we join two different teams next year, it will be hard to part from you."

"Hajime," Oikawa said. "It won't happen if we make an effort. I won't let you run away from my life; you've always been everything for me."

The captain held his hand and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to leave a comment, you are welcome!!


End file.
